Yellowstone
by Skye Rocket
Summary: Hey hey hey! I just posted the 3rd chapter. Read and Review, please oh please! Come on, you may just like it....^_^
1. Meeting Our New 'Friends'

Yellowstone  
  
By Skye Rocket  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Friends, nor do I own anything else!  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it takes a little while for the Friends to appear here in my story, but they WILL, I PROMISE!!!  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
DAY ONE  
  
It was one of those days where you're sure something big is going to happen. It wasn't like I had just been sitting on the sofa with my friends thinking about it, I mean, it was a big day anyway. That day I was heading towards Yellowstone National Park in Wyoming with my parents, my brother Allen, my best friend Kelsey and my brother's best friend Trevor.   
  
All day I had been convinced that along with having the time of our lives, we would be getting something else along with that. I stared out the window, looking at all the, well, nothing rolling along outside. Kelsey sat next to me, shuffling a deck of cards absently. I the next set of seats up, Allen and Trevor were perched, playing with Army men the best that they could in the van. A video played on the television overhead, but no one was paying attention to it.  
  
Kelsey and I began to play a never-ending game of blackjack, betting Jolly Ranchers and Tootsie Rolls instead of money. Mom and Dad sat, casually sipping Diet Cokes as we kept on driving, chatting about boring topics and ignoring the boys' discussion of heavily armed soldiers and Kelsey and I's gambling in the backseat.   
  
It was around dinner time when we arrived at the hotel, and Kelsey had taken loads of candy from me. Kelsey, Trevor, Allen and I were forced to share a room while Mom and Dad got their own. Kelsey and I ripped our luggage as Dad handed me the key to our room, which was on the opposite side of the motel than theirs.   
  
We ran upstairs to the room and flung our stuff onto the floor. Trevor and Allen immediately began leaping up and down on their bed, and Kelsey and I ran and stole the free soap. The four of us all plopped down in assorted places around the room as our parents walked through the door, holding bags of McDonalds and drinks for us.   
  
Allen and Trevor cheered and stampeded over to them, snatching away the food that was for them, as Kelsey and I slowly crossed the room, trying to avoid trampling the boys' Army men.   
  
That night at 12 o'clock, we were all asleep, our room a total mess, with candy wrappers, empty fast-food bags and plastic cups strewn about and the TV proudly displaying the home shopping network.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
DAY TWO  
  
I blinked once as something tickled at my food. I wiped a trail of drool off of my cheek and looked down to see my brother and Trevor tickling my foot with my stuffed cow's tail.   
  
I leapt out of bed, accidentally kicking Kelsey. She grunted and sat up, wiping at her eyes. I darted into the bathroom and put in my contacts, then looked at the digital clock on the side table, which read 9:13. I gasped and yanked on a pair of jeans with gaping holes in the knees. Everyone stared.  
  
"We LEAVE at 9:30," I said, trying to clue them in. They nodded in agreement and we all bustled about, putting on various clothes. I slapped on a hat as my parents strode into our room.   
  
"How'd you sleep?" Mom asked. I shrugged.  
  
"Pretty good, I suppose. But someone," I shot a glare at Allen and Trevor. "Woke me up with my cow." Allen piped up.  
  
"Well, we've been up since seven! Some punk kid was running around yelling outside!" Allen said dramatically, using wild gestures. I sighed as we packed up and headed down to the car. I sat in my usual seat as leaned back, putting my CD player on repeat. Before I knew it, I had dozed off...  
  
--*--  
  
"Wake up..." a voice echoed. It was Kelsey. "You have been sleeping for a LONG time, girl!" I sat up groggily. "We thought you had a heart attack or something," she said with a laugh. I blinked as the door to the back of the van opened.   
  
"We're...there?" I asked incredulously. It was something I thought I had to be awake for, but it was...interesting this way too. I stared at Kelsey for a quick minute, and she looked back at me like I was messed up. In that instant I hurried out of the car, yanking the earphones from my ears.   
  
I stopped in front of our cabin (which was actually more like a tiny hotel in the middle of an itty-bitty town) and took my contacts out (my eyes were killing me!) and placed my glasses onto my face. My hand reached for the doorknob, Kelsey right behind me, and I shivered in anticipation.  
  
"Wait, didn't your parents say that this is a big cabin and we'd have to share it with like, six other people?" Kelsey asked. I nodded. "Do you actually know who they are?"  
  
"Nah, but maybe they had some cute kids that are guys that are also our age..." I said with a raised eyebrow. At that time I took no notice of the SUV parked a little ways in front of our car. I laughed as I took a hold of the doorknob and turned it. I was just so happy about our trip.  
  
The first thing my eyes focused on inside was a man with his back turned, admiring the hideous deer head hanging from the wall. He was putting a hat and a pair of sunglasses on it. My face contorted in horror as I saw that nearly everything in the cabin had an animal part on it, like a coat rack with animal hooves for hooks. But now the man was talking to the deer.  
  
"How you doin'?" he asked in a way that made me sort of edge into the room, trying to stay a little ways away. But clumsiness had its way, and I ran smack into another guy I hadn't noticed before. He snapped around in surprise.   
  
"Eek, sorry, just a little accident there," I mumbled, but then I got a good look at him. In my mind I angrily swore at myself as he looked at me.   
  
"Uh, that's okay. I'm guessing that you're one of the people who will be staying with us here?" he asked. I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Jane," I said, sticking my hand out, trying to comply with my sickeningly-sweet manners. He shook my hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ross. I was just um, setting something up," he explained, fumbling around on the shelf behind him. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Plastic...dinosaurs?" I asked, suppressing a smile. He looked miffed.  
  
"Yes." And that was the end of that. 'Well, maybe not a good first impression of me,' I thought to myself. "But, um, this is Joey," he said, pointing to the guy communicating with the deer. A pair of women walked into the room, chatting to each other. "And Rachel and Phoebe," he said. I held my hand up as if to wave. "Chandler and Monica should be around here somewhere..."  
  
"Hi," I said. "I'm Jane, and this is my best friend Kelsey. My brother Allen and his best friend Trevor should be around here somewhere. And my mom and dad are outside." Kelsey waved, and Ross' friend Phoebe realized something.   
  
"Oooh, yeah!" she said. "Your brother and his friend must be the ones who ran into Chandler and Monica's room and started jumping on the bed when they weren't there!" she said, obviously proud of herself for remembering. I bit my lip. Already we were having sleeping arrangement problems, and it was only the first ten minutes...  
  
But just then a dark haired woman and a guy with sandy hair stalked into the room. The woman was very angry about something.   
  
"They're jumping on the bed, throwing candy wrappers everywhere! It's such a mess, and Chandler and I can't even go in there!" she shouted hysterically. It was then that she and the man who was obviously Chandler noticed Kelsey and I. Chandler spoke up first.  
  
"Sweetie, are those your brothers?" he asked slowly.   
  
"The blonde one is. The red-head is his best friend. And I'm not a sweetie, okay?" I said crossly. 'Stop doing that!' my conscience shouted madly. 'We'll be here for a eight days, right? Just one day and a weeks, try to get along!' I cleared my throat, seeing Chandler's taken-aback look.   
  
"Sorry, it was a long drive, I'm just a little sleepy." Okay, so I lied. "Erm, would you like me and Kelsey to ask them to cool it?" I asked. Monica bobbed her head excitedly. "Right then." Kelsey led me back to where the two were, and it seemed that Monica was not exaggerating.   
  
"Wheee!" Allen was shouting, jumping up and down. I closed the door in a rush.  
  
"Allen! Trevor!" I hissed. "Get off of there! Someone already chose this room!"  
  
"Says who?" Allen said with a smirk. "Their stuff isn't here." My mouth went slightly ajar, but Kelsey had a plan.  
  
"Uh, guys, what exactly do you like about this room? Here, sit down, and we'll get the other people that want this room in here," she said. I opened the door and motioned for Monica and Chandler to come in.   
  
"So, guys, we're going to talk about why we all want this room until we can work this out," Kelsey said. Monica folded her arms and glared at Trevor and Allen. "You and Chandler go first, Monica."  
  
"Well, it's nice, got a big bed, a dresser and..." she trailed off. I pointed at the guys.  
  
"Okay, go ahead," I said.   
  
"Well, look, plenty of places to hide Army men so they can attack the cowboys and Indians!" Trevor protested.  
  
"And the tan guy with the machine guy is sneaking up fast..." Allen said meaningfully.  
  
"You mean our room is now the site of a world war?" Chandler asked.   
  
"Yeah, if that was you want to call-HEY! No one said this is your room!" Allen countered.   
  
"Cool it, guys," Kelsey and I warned in unison. God, if looks could kill, the four of them would be writhing around on the floor dead. Monica was digging her fingernails into Chandler's arm, glaring at the boys, and even though he was usually happy and easy-going, Allen had his teeth clenched and his fists were in little balls. Chandler and Trevor looked clueless but still kind of angry, firing imaginary daggers at each other.   
  
I remembered this line that Allen had when he was playfully angry. 'I wish I could shoot blood out of my eyes!' he'd chirp. I stole a glance at him with this quote in my head, but perhaps I shouldn't have. I started laughing so hard it hurt. Kelsey, Allen and Trevor found it quite normal and began laughing at my snorting and being squeakier than a hamster badly in need of oil, but Chandler and Monica just stared.   
  
I let out a long breath and looked back at Chandler and Monica. "Hee hee, sorry," I said guiltily. Monica looked around the room at the small groups of plastic figures and the wrappers tossed about. I bent over and scooped up a few foil wrappers from some Hershey Kisses and wadded them up into a ball.   
  
"We need to work this out," Chandler said softly. I agreed silently and continued picking up more wrappers.   
  
"Come on, guys, and pick this up," I muttered to the boys, who angrily began shoving little plastic men into a big box. Trevor sighed.  
  
"Fine then, take it," he said bitterly. We stood up and walked back out into the kitchen area, where Mom was shaking hands with Rachel and complimenting her on her outfit and Dad was sitting the bags next to the fridge. I sighed and tied my flannel shirt around my waist and adjusted my hat on my head.   
  
"Jane, I can't believe you slept through Yellowstone," Allen said with a gleeful smile. "Kelsey thought that she saw a bear but it was a tree stump, and when she told us, Dad stopped really fast. But you just kept on sleeping!" I grinned. Kelsey giggled and playfully punched him.   
  
That was the way they were, and you'd think that they were brother and sister and not me and Allen. Allen and Kelsey were both very lively and got along so great it was scary. I was a dreamy type most of the time, often lost in some other place. Trevor was a mix of the two. How Kelsey and I became friends is a mystery to me, but opposites attract, right?   
  
It was time for Trevor and Allen to choose a room, and Kelsey and I decided to take the one next to the kitchen. Allen and Trev chose the smallest room ("Better for battles") next to ours. I slumped onto the bed and opened my backpack, rooting through it. It had a brush, my CDs and the CD player, a flashlight, loads of extra batteries, an envelope and a bag of Jollies (Jolly Ranchers) that no one knew about. I opened the envelope and saw took out the pictures inside, of all of my pets.   
  
Kelsey and I had made the decision that morning at 6:03 when we woke up. Kelsey had spent the night with me, and Trevor had stayed with Allen. We had decided to bring pictures to tack to the wall. So Kelsey had run to her house, unlocked the door, gotten pictures and run back in five minutes.   
  
As I put up my picture of my parakeet Aberdeen sitting on my head, there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Come in," Kelsey said as she folded her clothes up and put them in the first two drawers of the dresser. The door opened and Mom walked in.   
  
"Jane, your dad and I are going to go on a hike. Do you want to come?" she asked. I considered that for a minute.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry, but my eyes really hurt, that's why I took my contacts out. And my knee is acting up again," I said apologetically. She nodded and stepped into the room, closing the door.   
  
"Are you two okay with staying here with our 'roommates?'" she asked with finger-quotes. I glanced at Kelsey, who nodded, and that was that.   
  
So the parents left and Kelsey and I finished unpacking. We walked out into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Eggs, butter and Jello were the only things on one shelf. I took the cartoon of eggs out, noting that there was a whole dozen left.   
  
"Anyone want scrambled eggs?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, and Trevor and Allen ran in, followed by the guy who had spoken to the deer head, Joey.   
  
"Okay, then sit down and wait for it!" I said with a sneer. Rooting through the cabinet, I found a skillet and started to cook, paying attention to what the guys were doing. They had turned on the TV, and Kelsey had wandered over to see what they were watching.   
  
"Hey, why is that girl running on the beach in the rain?" I heard her ask. "Oh, someone is drowning...Baywatch?" she exclaimed. "Okay then," and she snatched up the remote and changed the channel to cartoons. "This is what ten-year-old boys should watch!" But Joey seemed happy with this too. They cheered as the coyote on the screen was pummeled by an oncoming train.   
  
The eggs were finished so I scooped some out onto five plates and put them on the tiny table. The guys dove for a plate as I sprinkled pepper on mine and opened our cooler, taking out a bottle of Sprite and choked down my chalky-tasting vitamins.   
  
"Take your vitamins Allen," I said. He winced but gulped them down and went back to shoveling eggs into his mouth. Monica strode into the room.  
  
"Joey, do you know where Chandler-," she stopped. "Where'd you get those?" she asked, pointing at the eggs.  
  
"Oh, from her," he said. "They're great, try some!" Joey held up a forkful of them to Monica, but she shook her head.  
  
"Those were my eggs," she said. I cringed. Things couldn't have been worse between my family and Monica and Chandler.  
  
"Easy, don't have a heart attack." 'No, no, no!' my conscience was practically smacking me for that one. 'You are an idiot, you know that? Moron.' Monica's face contorted in anger. I sighed as she left and Chandler came in talking to Phoebe.   
  
Phoebe was holding an incense burner and an incense stick. She struck a match and lit it, sitting it on the table. Chandler plopped onto the floor and watched the TV with Joey, Trevor and Allen. Kelsey and I started playing blackjack again.   
  
Monica came back in and sat next to Chandler, her head resting on his shoulder. The last people in the group joined us, Ross and Rachel.   
  
"So, are you guys all, like, married to each other?" Kelsey asked with a mouthful of egg. Ross and Rachel shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Fix it, fix it!" I hissed.   
  
"Well, um, Chandler and Monica, you guys are, right?" she stammered.   
  
"Yes, we are," Chandler said. It was killing me, I had to speak up.  
  
"You guys, I'm sorry if me and Allen and Kelsey and Trevor have given you a bad impression, but I'm sure we'll all have a great time. Isn't that right?" I said, my companions agreeing with me. Rachel nodded in agreement, and even Chandler and Monica grinned.   
  
I stood up and went into me and Kelsey's room, taking my picture's off the wall and taking out my little photo album. I returned into the room, shutting the door behind me, making everyone turn to look at me.  
  
"I was just wondering if you guys wanted to see some pictures?" I said. Trevor, Kelsey and Allen shook their heads and turned back to the TV set, which was understandable; they'd seen them a billion times.  
  
But our "roommates" agreed to look at them, and apparently actually enjoyed my "boring" pictures of me asleep with my dog, me playing foosball on Christmas in my PJs and me with my cousins and Allen.   
  
You could possibly say I was coming out of my shell by the time it was time for bed. I had put of a CD and actually danced (heaven forbid!) to it in front of everyone, and had the guts to wear my pajamas in front of everyone.   
  
That night as I lay in the bed in my tank top under a bulky blue sweatshirt (carelessly bleached on accident by me) and pajama pants, I was excited to see what tomorrow would bring.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Okay, my first Friends fanfic. I know it took forever for them to show up, and that this is an incredibly LONG fic. But I hope that you enjoyed it...? And I will be adding to it, if you people would like me to.   
  
Bye! 


	2. Geysers, Hats and Candy Hearts

Yellowstone  
  
By Skye Rocket  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Friends. You knew that, right? I don't own Yellowstone. You knew that, too. I don't own anything in conclusion. But I KNOW that you knew that.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the previous chapter. Because I am having loads of fun writing this. Maybe because I have nothing better to do...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
Day Three  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
The light from the outside was shining through the window onto the bed. No, make that the floor. I was on the floor? I must have fallen out during the night. Glancing at my watch, I saw the time. Leave it to me to get up at seven o'clock on a vacation day. I stood up feebly and walked out the door into the kitchen.   
  
The first people I saw that morning were Monica and Chandler. They were asleep on the sofa, her head lying on his shoulder. 'They look so in love,' Conscience said softly in my head. I nodded and picked up the remote and sat it on the table. I opened the fridge and noticed my soda had been taken out of the cooler and put inside. I took out a can and opened it was quietly as I possibly could, also picking up my bottle of vitamins and managed to take it without gagging (a miracle!)   
  
I cleared my throat, and immediately wanted to slug myself. Chandler shifted, though still asleep. I silently congratulated myself on being the champion of all that was quiet. But fate would have it...  
  
I was doing a bit of a victory dance there for a minute, forgetting my orange soda was in my hand. As I danced around happily, the soda sloshed onto my shirt. I cursed a bit to loudly and Monica and Chandler began to stir. I froze.   
  
"What was that?" Monica asked groggily.  
  
"I don't know," Chandler replied, just as tired. I was rooted to the spot, and my face was burning. I stood there in my soda-stained sweatshirt and pajama pants, waiting for them to notice that I was standing there.   
  
Finally Monica caught sight of me standing there in a stupefied state. I knew that she and Chandler were staring at me.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you up," I whispered. I gingerly screwed the lid back onto my vitamins and sat it back behind me next to the sink.  
  
"What are you doing up anyway?" Chandler hissed back. I grimaced.  
  
"Taking my vitamins. I couldn't sleep." Yeah, as if that would be a valid explanation as to why I was sneaking around at seven AM on a Monday summer day. "And-and, I was going to watch some TV, but I got in here and well, you guys seemed like you were sleeping very well..." Hmmm, they seemed to be buying it.   
  
"Well, guess I'll be going now!" I squeaked. But then a thought snapped in my head. "Wait, I owe you a new carton of eggs. I'll put some shoes on and I'll be right back, then," I said before Monica or Chandler could protest. I hurried in and slapped on some shoes and grabbed a five dollar bill.  
  
As soon as I got into the kitchen I made for the bathroom so I could put my contacts on. The truth was that I needed desperately to get out of there. I was so embarrassed at waking them up. Leave it to me to break up an ultimately romantic moment.   
  
But you know, I was one of those people who could go to a Disney movie and find a romantic tidbit to latch onto. Of course, I was that girl that would rather play football with the guys than go shopping and paint my nails. No one knew that I was a sucker for romance at heart, and that was fine with me.   
  
I sneaked out of the door in a long step, leaving a dumbstruck couple on the sofa. Outside, there was a light rain falling and I darted through one block to the small town's grocery store.   
  
When I got inside, retro music was playing at a low tone from a cheap speaker mounted on the wall. I shuffled inside and searched for the egg section. After walking around for fifteen minutes and glancing at postcards, I found them, shoved in a small corner in the back of the store.   
  
"Finally..." I muttered. I snooped around the refrigerated case until I spotted the best box of eggs I had ever seen. They were large, grade A eggs with no cracks or anything. And thinking twice (being the little romantic I am), I went to the candy aisle and snatched up a bag of little candy hearts.   
  
I checked out as the incompetent woman at the checkout lane fumbled over typing in what I was buying. As soon as I was able to get out of there, I had to run through the street and back to the cabin. I opened the door to find Chandler and Monica still sitting in the same place on the sofa.   
  
I had done it again! My eyes flew open in shock as he gave her a sweet little kiss, and I didn't even hear the door shut gently behind me. But I suppose they did.  
  
"Jane. You're back," Chandler said quietly. I was the ultimate wrecker of romance. I nodded sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry. Again," I stammered. "Uh, I got you some eggs. And these!" I held up the bag of candy.  
  
"Aww, that was sweet of you," Monica said. I grinned.  
  
"Well," I began, unable to help myself. "I'm sorry I keep ruining you guy's romantic moments." I made a soft squeaking sound that neither of them heard, they were too busy just staring at me.   
  
"Uh, that's okay," Chandler said. I tossed the candy to him and stumbled into Kelsey and I's room. She was awake and sitting up, reading some mystery book she had found the night before on our bookshelf in the cabin, and her eyes were huge. She covered her mouth, as if ready to begin retching at that very minute. I sat down hard on the bed.   
  
"Come on, Mom has some breakfast stuff in the kitchen," I hissed. She nodded and gulped, setting the book on top of our dresser.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After sharing my beloved chocolate cupcakes with Phoebe, everyone had finally gotten up and around, not to mention dressed. Mom waved around a little map on purple paper and handed it to Allen and Trevor.   
  
"That's where you guys, me and dad are going today," she said to the boys. Kelsey raised an eyebrow.   
  
"What about me and Jane?" she asked, concerned. Dad hesitated.  
  
"Well, last night, we talked to them, and Joey and Phoebe said they'd take you on the Old Faithful geyser walk. We're taking the guys fishing." I gasped, but he held up a hand. "We only have two poles, Jane. Chill out." I grumbled but settled back.   
  
And then, twenty minutes later, Phoebe, Joey, Rachel, Kelsey and I were in that SUV that was sitting outside, driving to see the geysers.   
  
As soon as we got there, I slathered my face and hands with sunblock. I never wore shorts, and that day I was thankful that Yellowstone summer was not hot. I wore my usual tie-dyed shirt, jacket, jeans and my trusty hat. I took a huge gulp of water and we set off.  
  
*~*Ten Minutes Later*~*  
  
"So, what do you guys like to do for fun at home?" Rachel asked in a feeble attempt to make conversation. I shrugged.  
  
"We go to the creek," Kelsey said. "It's pretty much the only thing to do that we don't have to pay for." Joey snickered.  
  
"Where are you from? Kansas?" he asked with a snort of laughter. I glanced at Kelsey.  
  
"Yes," we said together. As we walked down the boardwalk above the billions of gallons of water under the thin ground of Yellowstone, none of us said much of anything. As Kelsey and I took numerous pictures of the geysers, Phoebe, Rachel and Joey began to chat to each other about unrecognizable topics.  
  
"This sucks," I muttered. Kelsey nodded as we came to a river. I saw a glint of something that looked like metal.   
  
"Hey, look at that," I said softly, gesturing at the river, looking over the edge of the bridge. But just then, a huge gust of wind blew up...  
  
The hat on my head sailed down, into the river and I watched in shock as became waterlogged and floated quickly down the river, off into the distance...  
  
"It's just a hat, right?" Phoebe asked.   
  
"No, no, oh no!" I squeaked. "That was Allen's hat, and now I have to get him a new one!" I buried my head in my arms.  
  
"Look, they have a gift shop on the way back to the car, you can get him one there," Kelsey said. I shrugged, and gazed off to where the hat was caught against a fallen tree limb in the river. Crazy ideas swam through my head, and I took a step forward.   
  
"There might be a way to get it," I claimed absently. Kelsey grabbed me by the arm.   
  
"Don't, please?" she begged. I sighed unhappily and looked forlornly at the hat, bobbing up and down in the river. I shook my head and kept on walking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Joey!" Rachel barked. "I cannot believe you did that..." Joey shrugged.  
  
"It was an accident!"  
  
"You can't accidentally try to feed a piece of bread to a buffalo!" she hissed. I really was trying not to pay attention.  
  
It had all started when Joey saw a buffalo standing right next to the boardwalk. He had forced us all to stop, even after Phoebe urged him not to. He had had a large smile on his face as he took a piece of bread out of Phoebe's backpack and brandished it at the huge mammal who started walking over curiously.   
  
My thoughts of getting a new hat vanished as the massive beast approached and were replaced with thoughts of being mutilated by a huge hulking animal. 'Give Mallory my stereo' I thought, thinking absently of my cousin.   
  
It was then when Rachel kicked into action, lunging at the piece of bread in Joey's steady hand. She yanked it away and tossed down to the ground, stomping on it madly. She grabbed at Joey's wrist and led us down to the picnic area, which is where we were now.  
  
"I still can't believe you did that," Kelsey mused, her head resting in her hands. Phoebe looked longingly at the top of the huge mountain a few thousand feet away. I drummed my fingers on the side of my water bottle as Rachel continued to stare angrily at Joey.  
  
"Let's go," Phoebe said impatiently. Rachel sighed and stood up.   
  
"Fine."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Sheesh, I am so tired," I complained as we clumped up a hill to the Old Faithful Inn to visit the gift shop.   
  
"Me too," Phoebe said.  
  
Inside the hotel we were greeted by a cool blast of air conditioning. I looked up to see the wooden ceiling a few hundred feet above me. Staircases, railings, they were all made of wood. Before I could examine things even more closely, Kelsey seized my arm and dragged me into the shop.   
  
Once I was in the giftshop, I took a ten-dollar bill out of my pocket and set off to look for a hat for Allen. Hopefully he wouldn't pound me over the loss over a plain little blue one. At least it wasn't on of the ones he got from our grandparents after a trip to Alaska, right?  
  
They had a super deal on hats, five dollars apiece. So I decided I'd buy Trevor one, and me one too. After all, Jane was never complete without a hat, was she? I picked out one with a fish on it for Allen, a laughing buffalo for Trevor and a wolf for myself.   
  
After we had paid, it took forever to round everyone up to get out of there. Joey had purchased a huge stuffed bear ("It's so cute!" he reasoned.). Phoebe bought inscence, and Kelsey found the perfect dream catcher.  
  
"I'm still waiting for the perfect thing," Rachel said on the way back to the car. I nodded.  
  
"That's a good idea," I said politely.   
  
"That's what the smart shopper does," Kelsey added.  
  
"Exactly!" Rachel said excitedly. Kelsey laughed and the two began chatting together about searching for the best bargains. I sighed and fished a Jolly Rancher out of my bag. I didn't like shopping, unless I was in the mood.   
  
So I settled back for the ride home.  
  
"Joey, this bear is shedding all over the car," Phoebe complained, and it was true: the bear's honey-colored fur was floating around, caught by the air conditioning and settling on the seats and the floor, not to mention on our clothes.   
  
"Well, I'm not cleaning it up," I piped up, absentmindedly playing with my hair.   
  
"It's not like we have a vacuum cleaner with us," Kelsey said.   
  
"Monica probably has one," Rachel muttered as she stared out the window into a huge valley.  
  
"This rocks," I said softly.   
  
"Yeah," Kelsey agreed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
As soon as we got back to the cabin, Joey had snatched the vacuum cleaner out of the little box Monica had stored it in. Monica, Ross and Chandler had gone off for a hike in the woods, and Allen, Trevor, Mom and Dad were still fishing, I'd bet.   
  
My stomach ached for food.   
  
"Kelsey," I shouted to my friend into the bedroom.   
  
"Huh?" she asked loudly.   
  
"I'm hungry. And not for candy!" I said, walking into the room.   
  
"Well, your mom and dad left the money jar in their room, I think." The money jar was a jar (uh, yeah, obviously) that my parents kept money in just in case anyone needed it (usually for emergencies only, though, no quick shopping).   
  
"Um, okay then. Maybe someone will want to go with us." I walked into Joey's room.  
  
"Hey Jane," he said.   
  
"Hey. Do you want to go for a walk with me and Kelsey?"   
  
"Yeah, sure." And with that, the three of us headed out, Kelsey clutching the money jar. So for the second time that day, I clumped into the grocery store.   
  
"This place is so small," I said. And I wasn't lying, the town was a little speck on a map. Kelsey picked out a bag of plain chips, and I chose some tortilla chips and salsa. Joey, meanwhile, was buying loads of candy and stuff. After I chose a few bottles of juice and a large bag of gummi worms, we went to pay.   
  
But oh boy, if you thought nothing interesting was going to happen, you were wrong...  
  
"Hey," Joey said to the woman working at the desk.  
  
"Hello," she said flatly without looking up.   
  
"My name's Joey."  
  
"That's nice." It was at this point that Joey leaned over and whispered something to the woman, whose eyes bulged. She shoved him away and slapped him. Kelsey panicked and grabbed Joey's arm and hustled him out the door as I grabbed the bag and darted out the door after them.  
  
When we had gotten home, I took a box of macaroni and cheese out of one of the bags of groceries my parents had bought and sat on the floor. Kelsey stumbled over to the stack of books that she had set the night before on the shelf under Ross' plastic dinosaurs. Joey wandered off to his room as Kelsey walked to hers carrying two paperbacks.  
  
I picked my CD player up off of the kitchen table and put it on, beginning to loudly (and very badly) sing along to my Linkin Park CD.   
  
How about a lesson for you? When people might just walk through the door and see you singing your little heart out, it's probably not a good time to play rock star. With that said...  
  
After the water was in the pot and was boiling, I decided to go and watch TV. After all, this cabin got HBO. I was about to sit down and probably watch The Perfect Storm for the billionth time. But as I was about to sit, I saw Monica, Trevor, Allen, Mom, Dad, Ross and Chandler standing there, staring at me with amused expressions.   
  
My face no doubt turned bright red as seven pairs of eyes focused on me.  
  
"I was just...making dinner," I ventured. They nodded, and the boys sniggered as they ran off to play with their little Lego men. And to add to this already mortifying situation, Chandler spoke up.  
  
"That was very...nice," he said, trying to hold back a giggle. I sighed and muttered a phrase that would probably get me grounded. I don't take embarrassment well.   
  
And sure enough, when I turned the TV on, I was greeted by several shouting men on a boat, AKA The Perfect Storm. Ross, Monica and Chandler settled next to me on the floor. Just great. I prayed no one would mention my little concert.   
  
"Hey, Allen!" I yelled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How many fish did you catch?" He came running into the room along with Trevor.  
  
"Oooh, The Perfect Storm!" he squeaked. I shrugged.   
  
"We've only seen it a billion times," I mused thoughtfully. He nodded. "But did you have fun fishing?"   
  
"Yeah! I got a hook stuck in my hat!" Suddenly I remembered: the hat! And I guess Allen did too. "Hey, where's my blue hat?" he asked. "Where is it, Jane?"  
  
"Uh, Allen..." I said. I picked up the paper bag with the hats in it and clutched it for dear life. "Well, it was an accident!" His eyes were as large as dinner plates. "Well, I was looking over the edge of the bridge, and all of a sudden WHOSH! It landed in the river. But look! I got you a new one!" I rattled off.   
  
Now it was Allen's turn to shrug. "Whatever, I got that when Dad didn't want it anymore." I sighed with relief.  
  
The rest of the night was crazy. I burnt my hand on macaroni, and then the whole cabin dropped to their knees to find my mom's dropped contact lens. Joey and Allen and Trevor and I put more clothes on the moose head over the sink.   
  
But there would be more wild goings-on the next day...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Well, there you are, readers! Hope you liked! Give me a review, please-oh-please!  
  
Until Then, I Remain Your Ever Bored Fan-Fic Author,  
Skye Rocket 


	3. Chandler Goes Splash

Yellowstone by Skye Rocket  
  
Disclaimer: Do we have to go over this again?? I own none of the Friends stuff. Don't tell the government.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Day Four *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
I gulped down the toxic vitamin and brushed my hair out of my eyes. Ross was perched on a wooden chair, and Kelsey sat, nibbling on a brownie and making feeble attempts at conversation.  
  
"So, Ross, how are you today?" she asked, attempting to be friendly.   
  
"Pretty good," he muttered. Just then, Monica and Chandler walked into the room.  
  
"I just don't see why we have to-," Monica caught sight of me. "Hi Jennifer," she said.  
  
"Um, it's Jane."  
  
"Well of course it is! Sorry." She turned back to Chandler and hissed something into his ear. He grimaced but nodded.  
  
"So, Jane, you and Kelsey are going with Monica and I to go fishing and...stuff," Chandler said. I gasped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. Your mom and dad are taking Allen and Trevor to a snowboarding exhibit." I shrugged.  
  
"Yeah sure." I paused. "Kelsey, can I talk to you for a second?" She nodded. I gave her a meaningful look and we hurried off to the bedroom.  
  
"Snowboarding?" I asked incredulously. "Chandler and Monica? Why us?"  
  
"Oh come on, Jane, it won't be so bad."  
  
"Kelsey, is it just me or do you feel like they hate me?"   
  
"Jane!" Mom yelled before Kelsey could answer. We skittered back out to the kitchen where mom stood in her rattiest pair of jeans and her "Pittsburgh State" gorilla t-shirt.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you guys mind going with Chandler and Monica?"  
  
"Nope, not at all," I said quickly.  
  
"Okay. But tomorrow, our whole family is going horseback riding. And after that..."  
  
"Rafting day!" Kelsey shouted.  
  
"So get ready," she said, looking down at my ducky house slippers. I blushed.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Chandler, did you take a wrong turn?" I asked, trying not to anger him.  
  
"No!" he cried, poking at the map. I sighed and went back to chatting to Kelsey.  
  
"Did you hear what Brian did?"   
  
"No." Kelsey leaned over and whispered in my ear.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"We're here!" Monica said with relief.   
  
"Finally," Kelsey muttered. I lifted my green fishing pole and my tackle box out of the back of the car and followed Chandler down to a little dock.  
  
I kicked my sandals off onto the wooden dock and sat down, opening the Styrofoam can of worms. I used my pocketknife to slice on in half and plunged the hook into it, casting it out into the calm lake.   
  
Kelsey turned her head away from the worm and quickly stabbed it. Monica and Chandler took pictures of flowers and the pine trees near the edge of the lake.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" Kelsey shrieked. "I got one! Heeeeelp!!!" She flailed her arms about. Chandler came running and grabbed Kelsey's pole. He began reeling it in and Monica held the plastic fish blanket out in front of herself.  
  
Just then a slimy fish slapped onto the dock. It was silver and had spines all over it. I stepped down on it gently and pulled out the hook. I carefully picked it up and slopped it into the bucket.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Yes!" I yelled and attempted to reel in the fish. Boy, it was really fighting. "Chandler! Will you help me?" I asked.  
  
"Sure," he said and grabbed the pole. "Wow, this is a strong one!" But just then, the fish had an incredible surge of super-human (or fish) strength. Chandler flew forward, over the edge of the dock and into the water.   
  
Monica's mouth dropped open as the water from the lake sloshed over onto the dock. Chandler re-appeared from under the disrupted surface of the water.  
  
"Oh my god!" he shouted. "Monica, help me!" Monica ran over and grabbed his arm, pulling him up out of the water. He shivered as a light breeze blew in the air.   
  
"I've got some blankets in the car." I took that as a hint and started gathering up my bait and hooks and the poles and walked up the path to the car. Kelsey sighed and flopped onto the seat as Monica wrapped Chandler up in a blue flannel blanket.   
  
Kelsey and I exchanged a sarcastic glance and began gossiping again. I fished out my bag of sour gummi worms and offered one to the scowling Chandler in the front seat. He took it reluctantly as I nibbled on one, talking about 'that girl in homeroom' and her latest exploits.   
  
"So, do you girls have boyfriends?" Chandler asked, not knowing the panic he had caused me.  
  
"Nope!" I blurted.  
  
"Me either," Kelsey agreed. I blushed. We drove through the mountains back to the cabin in stony silence. The quiet was deafening.   
  
"Hey, how about a CD?" I asked.   
  
"Sure," Monica said. I saw Chandler reaching for a CD labeled "Annie." She shook her head and he blushed. I plucked my CD wallet out of my bag and leafed through the plastic the envelopes. Linkin Park was a definite out; I could start singing again and risk more embarrassment.  
  
"Anybody like Gorillaz?" I asked, and Kelsey nodded.  
  
"Who?" Monica asked.   
  
"Trust me, you'll love it!" I replied. "It's kind of like rock music, but not really. They're great." I handed her the CD and she put it into the machine. 'Re-Hash' began blaring from the speakers.  
  
"Oh, this is great," Chandler said uncertainly. I could tell that he was trying to be polite but failed miserably. We sat in silence again as I munched on gummi worms and Kelsey sat, still absorbed in her murder mystery.   
  
I laid my head against the rattling window and tried to look forward to tomorrow and rafting day. Maybe I might actually have a chance to be alone with my mom and dad. But you never know...  
  
******   
"That was pretty cool," Allen said.  
  
"They had a video and it showed this guy falling down a mountain!" Trevor added gleefully. I smiled and tousled his hair.   
  
"Ah well. Since mom and dad are going to spend the night in the park's nice hotel, I'm in charge, and so is Kelsey. Mom and Dad will be back tomorrow."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So...so do what we say." Phoebe walked into the room with an old looking guitar case.  
  
"Hey Pheebs, what's up?" Rachel asked from her spot on the couch.  
  
"Not to much," Phoebe replied. I munched on a cinnamon flavored pop tart and swung my legs back and forth, letting my feet bang loudly on the wooden cabinet doors. I picked at my fingernails as not much happened.  
  
"Ummmm," I said dully. Of course, that didn't help. I was shy and quiet and in my circle of friends, I observed the odd things my friends did instead of participating. Now I sat stupidly, staring back at everyone.   
  
"Well, what do you want to do?" Rachel asked out loud.  
  
"I dunno, what do you want to do?" Allen replied boredly.   
  
"Why don't we all just sit in a circle and tell about ourselves?" Monica asked, but the tone in her voice implied that it was a last resort. I shrugged and lumbered over to the couch, Kelsey right behind me. Ross, Monica, Rachel and Phoebe sat in the circle, along with the four of us.   
"Fine, I will start," Allen sighed. "I'm eleven years old, and I love computer games and video games. I have a sister, three dogs, two fish, two birds, and one toad. I love Legos, Harry Potter and Army men." I sighed.   
  
"Okay," Monica said. "I'm a chef, I'm organized and tidy, I'm married to the love of my life, Chandler Bing, and my brother is Ross." The love of my life? Sheesh.  
  
"I'm Phoebe Buffay and I'm a masseuse who writes songs in my spare time. I like singing and shopping in antique stores and being with my friends."   
  
"I'm Ross Geller, I like dinosaurs," Ross began. I began choking on my Pop tart, but Kelsey slapped me on the back. No one seemed to notice but Kelsey dissolved into silent giggles. I scowled. "Anyway, I'm a professor and I used to work in a museum."  
  
"And he's been married three times," Rachel muttered. But she moved on. "I'm Rachel Green and I love shopping and fashion and I work at Ralph Lauren."  
  
"Well," Kelsey said quickly. "I'm not that interesting, I like track and basketball, have one sister and I go to school with Jane."  
  
"I'm Jane, duh, and I like my pets, Linkin Park and football. That's all." Well that wasn't so bad, was it?  
  
"And I'm Trevor, I like my cats, video games, my little brother, riding my bike, the Army and skateboarding."  
  
My, my, was that boring or what? I sighed and stood up, picking imaginary lint off of my shirt. I closed the box of pop tarts and put it back in the bag of snacks my parents had brought.  
  
"So," Kelsey said slowly. We all sat, quiet in a vegetable-like state, when all of a sudden, Ross leapt up with an idea on his mind.  
  
"Anybody want to go on a hike in the dark?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"I will," Monica and I yelped at the same time. Kelsey got a hesitant look on her face.  
  
"Come on, Kels, it'll be great!" Allen shouted. She shrugged and nodded.  
  
"Chandler!" Monica said, walking to her room. He came out into the kitchen with a toothbrush jammed in between his jaws.  
  
"What?" he asked, his voice muffled by the piece of plastic protruding from his mouth.  
  
"Do you want to take the kids for a late night hike?" she asked him. He removed the brush from his mouth and shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He pulled on a jacket. Kelsey and I ran to our room and grabbed our sweatshirts and the backpack. It had a pair of flashlights inside of it. I scrawled a note to our parents (just in case) and stuck it on the fridge, just as Ross began to usher Trevor and Allen out to the car.  
  
About ten minutes later, Ross, Monica, Chandler, and us kids were shoved into the white car that was barreling down the country road to the entrance to the park. Allen and Kelsey were arguing over the topic of aliens, and Trevor and I were playing poker the best we could in the trembling car.  
  
Monica and Ross were arguing about Ross' less-than-satisfactory driving skills. Before we knew it, the bickering had shifted to Ross' numerous (as far as I could tell without asking) divorces and Monica's former weight problems.  
  
As soon as we pulled into the parking lot to see the thermal features, I felt my heart rate speed up. Kelsey and I stepped out onto the cooling asphalt and my feet make a soft plodding noise, and the moon hung overhead, shining a dull yellow color.   
  
I tried to read everyone's expression. I knew I had to be half smirking my crooked smile. Kelsey was nervously smiling. Trevor and Allen were chatting together loudly and cackling like crows.  
  
Chandler's face looked stern, and I prayed that he wasn't mad at us. Ross and Monica still argued and squabbled like little children.  
  
"Well at least I never got drunk in Vegas and married my ex-girlfriend!" Monica hissed. Ouch. It was hard for me to believe that the two of them were brother and sister like me and Allen. But then again, maybe it wasn't that hard to believe.  
  
Soon we had crossed the parking lot and were trudging up a steep hill to a cave looking thing on the side of a hill. Milky gray water was gurgling in it, and steam radiated off of it.   
  
"Hey, that's pretty cool!" I said excitedly.  
  
"Well, Jane, this may have been around even when the dinosaurs were. It was created millions of years ago," Ross said in a matter-of-fact way. My mind shrieked.   
  
"Oh, that's...great, Ross," I said, not knowing what to reply with.  
  
"I rest my case," Monica muttered. I wanted to shout, I absolutely hated talking to new people. First impressions always stay with you for a while...after all, I still didn't think that Monica was very fond of me.  
  
Next we came to Dragon's Mouth Spring. The greenish water swished in and out of a huge cave in the side of the hill. The smell of sulfur was heavy in the air. Chandler was glancing through the 50 cent pamphlet he had bought for a machine in the parking lot.   
  
We walked up an even steeper path. I took my hat off and wiped sweat from my forehead, fanning myself with my new wolf hat. Soon the path leveled off and we came to a calm lake.   
  
"Hey, cool," Chandler said, looking up for the piece of paper in his hands. "This is called 'Sour Lake.' It says that the water may look calm, but if you tried to take a swim in it, it would 'burn your skin like battery acid.'"   
  
"Wow, cool!" Trevor exclaimed.  
  
"Greeeeat," Kelsey sighed. "Is there anything you can swim in in this park?"  
  
"I wouldn't count on it," I said. We kept walking and saw a churning lake that bubbled in huge gray waves.   
  
"The gray comes from the rock in it," Chandler read from the booklet.  
  
"Ah-ha, see, there could be lots of fossils around," Ross said excitedly.  
  
"Wow. No kidding," Chandler replied mockingly. Monica laughed. The two of them intertwined their fingers together as we walked on.   
  
Soon we were finished looking and all stampeded back to the car. The ride back was so quiet that I swore I heard a pin drop. My eyelids drooped.  
  
As soon as we got home I managed to drag myself into our room and change, then fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Well? You like it? Leave me a review please-oh-please?! 


	4. FLIGHT...of the Bumblebee (I'm OK, I swe...

Yellowstone by Skye Rocket  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, so don't ask, please oh please.  
  
A/N: Boredom has gotten the best of me, so I have decided to write some more. ^__^ I got one of the Friends DVDs for good grades! Go me. I must have watched it a million billion times...  
  
***  
I stumbled into the kitchen, sliding my feet into a pair of tennis shoes. I wore a faded gray shirt and short overalls.   
  
"Good morning," Rachel said as she poured a glass of orange juice.   
  
"Morning," I said cheerfully. "Are you going horseback riding with us?" I flopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV to men screaming on a boat (surprise, surprise). I groaned. I could only take so much of 'The Perfect Storm.'  
  
"Yeah, me, Ross and Chandler are going," she answered. Just then my mom and dad walked through the door.   
  
"Morning Jane. Rachel." Mom gave her a nod. "Where is everybody?" she asked.  
  
"Kelsey's in the shower, and Monica and Joey took the guys to the dollar store to buy useless junk, you know them," I said lazily.   
  
"Oh, OK, are you ready to go horseback riding?"  
  
"Yeppers." I jumped up and down.  
  
"OK, we'll wait for Kelsey, and then Ross, Rachel and Chandler are coming too." Kelsey walked through the door.  
  
"Hey Kay," she said to my mom. Mom waved at her.   
  
"Are you ready?" She nodded and took her jacket off of the coat rack. I jumped up and down again. Rachel gulped down the last of the juice. Mom gave me a meaningful look and glanced at the vitamins.   
  
"Oh!" I forced myself to swallow one quickly. Chandler walked out into the living room area.   
  
"Morning," he greeted.  
  
"Hey," we said.  
  
"Chandler, are you still going horseback riding?" Mom asked. He nodded as Ross trudged into the room.  
  
"Well, we're here and we aren't getting younger," I muttered. Everyone stared at me. I shrugged.  
  
"OK, on that happy note," Dad said, and we headed out.   
  
***  
"Hey, Jane, look!" Allen said for the millionth time, holding up a cow key chain, which, when you squeezed it, it *ahem* appeared to relieve itself. Trevor and Allen erupted into laughter. I groaned.   
  
"Quit it!" I said angrily and grabbed away the cow. I chucked it into the front seat where it bounced off of Chandler's head. He spun around angrily.  
  
"Sorry!" I squeaked. He sighed and handed the toy back to Trevor. Great.   
  
"Sooo," Allen said, trying to break the silence. "How about this weather?"  
  
"It's a lot different than Kansas," I sighed. Wasn't this so much fun?  
  
"So, Ross, exactly how many different kinds of dinosaurs are there?" Kelsey asked, sounding serious. I snorted and buried my head in a book.   
  
"Well, Kelsey, scientists are still discovering many species, and there are many that have not been found yet." Apparently he hadn't noticed.   
  
***  
  
"Now, are you sure that this horse is tame?" I asked, perched on it's back.   
  
"Yes!" the handler cried in exasperation. Chandler laughed at me as I glanced nervously at the giant canyon we were going to be riding next to.  
  
"He's a sweetie!" a lady said. "His name's Diablo."   
  
"I'll bet that's comforting, huh Jane?" Chandler said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, shut up," I grumbled. A man in a fake looking cowboy hat leapt over the railing and into the horse pen. I sighed. So far, I was unimpressed.   
  
"Hey, y'all!" the cowboy shouted in an obviously fake accent. I glanced over at Allen, who was rolling his eyes as the man rambled on about horse safety. I began fidgeting in the un-comfy saddle.   
  
"...And now let's have a good ole time!" he yelped excitedly. I groaned in exasperation.  
  
"Would you like some wine with that cheese?" I grumbled. Chandler glanced at me. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," he said, staring at the ground, kicking the horse as we headed out. I sighed and gave the horse a nudge in the side. Soon we were riding through fields with daisies and wild flowers. The sun shone brightly overhead and the sky was flecked with wisps of clouds.  
  
At first it was sorta calm and peaceful. I felt completely at ease. You know, sort of like reading in the bathtub while drinking a glass of Coke. Or maybe that's just my idea of relaxing.   
  
Anyway, I was sitting there as the horse walked along behind Chandler's horse playing word games in my head. I looked around while trying to find out it bluenessness was a word. A bee was buzzing around my horse, and I froze. I hated bees. It really can't be natural for a bug to fly around with a sharp thing poking out of its butt, can it?  
  
Suddenly, the bee landed on the horse. A horrible sense of foreboding rushed through my mind. I wanted to swat the bee. The bee violently stung the horse, and as if moving from slow motion to fast-forward, the horse reared up and began running.  
  
I found my voice and screamed my head off as the horse's hooves clonked loudly onto the earth with each stride. My hands found the reins and I yanked on them as if slamming brakes on. The horse stamped to a halt and I sighed in relief. I let go of the reins and opened my eyes. I found myself down a large hill. The whole riding party hurried over to the edge.   
  
"Jane!" Kelsey yelled.   
  
"Oh my god!" I stammered. My hands shook uncontrollably.   
  
"Wow! Can I do that too?" Allen was shouting to Dad, who was shaking his head.  
  
"Honey, are you all right?!" Rachel bellowed.  
  
"Gyack," I choked out. Nonsense words flooded from my mouth until I found myself speaking rationally again. "Yes, yes, yes, I'm OK. Chandler, I told you this horse was possessed!" He shrugged.   
  
I weakly kicked at the horse and joined the line again. Ross smirked at me.   
  
"All right, what is it?" I asked, annoyed and still shaking like a leaf caught in the wind.  
  
"You were screaming so loud!" he giggled. I groaned but I knew I was blushing furiously.   
  
Soon the sun was setting and we were finally back at the horse pen. I rolled off the horse, still a little shaky. I grumbled and stumbled back to the van and collapsed on the back seat. I leaned back and sighed. Ever since the "bee incident" everyone had laughed at me and said 'Don't get stung, Jane,' or 'Hey, do you like honey on your bread?' I found these remarks less than humorous.  
  
"So, your father and I are going to the store," Mom announced.   
  
"That's fascinating, Mother," Allen replied. Trevor smirked.   
  
"Oh, I'll go to. I need to pick up some cereal," Ross said. "I'll see if they have any...Honeycomb." The whole car erupted into hooting laughter and I crossed my arms, pouting.   
  
We were nearing home and the bee jokes were abound. Trevor told me to stop acting like the 'queen bee.' I sighed sadly. I was embarrassed beyond belief. Even Kelsey stopped trying to be sympathetic.   
  
As soon as we got their I rushed inside and turned on the TV.   
  
"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" The comforting sounds of a trashy talk show (huh?!) rushed from the set's speakers. I flopped onto the sofa. Monica walked into the room.  
  
"So, how was horseback riding?" She asked brightly. I scowled.   
  
"Embarrassing."  
  
"Did Chandler make a fuss since he was afraid of the horses? He does that sometimes," she said eagerly.   
  
"No," I said softly and explained.   
  
"All that because you screamed while on a rampaging horse?!" Monica said. "That doesn't seem fair. And if you want the truth, I probably would have done the same thing."  
  
"Wow, really?" That didn't seem very Monica-ish. She seemed like one of those fearless, assertive people, a natural born leader.   
  
"Yeah! I really don't like horses." I laughed.  
  
"I never woulda guessed."  
  
"Well, you can't tell Ross," She said seriously.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Let's just say he and I go back even farther than me and Chandler."  
  
"What, is he your ex boyfriend or something?"  
  
"No! He's my brother, Jane!" I turned bright red.  
  
"Sorry, I had no idea. You two do look a lot alike though," I added thoughtfully. She laughed. The rest of the group flooded through the door.   
  
"Hey sweetie," Chandler said, coming over to Monica. I slid over to the very edge of the couch and he sat down and kissed her. She kissed him back and I looked over with a bemused expression on my face.  
  
"Woo woo, go Chandler," I said mockingly. He looked at me, aggravated.  
  
"To bad I didn't call her 'honey,' Jane, I know you would have liked that," he chortled. I groaned and crossed my arms. I changed the TV to MTV, where some boy band was singing about lost love.   
  
"Hrmph. I need to listen to some Linkin Park or something," I sighed and picked up my CD player. I put the earphones on and turned it on and closed my eyes, trying to remain oblivious to the couple next to me, Ross and Rachel's bickering, Kelsey's talking to Allen and Trevor and Phoebe practicing her guitar songs.   
  
I picked up a thick novel and buried my head in it. Soon, it was time for dinner and I turned off the CD and clomped over to the table and dug into the burgers that Dad, Joey, Chandler and Ross had cooked up.  
  
"Jane," Mom said warningly. "Slow down. Monica hasn't even served her salad yet."  
  
"Yeah, Jane!" Trevor said snootily, and he and Allen erupted into giggles. I put down the burger and smiled perkily as Monica dished out the leafy greens. I dug into it.   
  
Later that night, as I slept, dreams of bees and burgers danced in my head.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Did you like it? I hope so. I know that this may have been a little weird, but today I was hit on the head with a ball, hit my head on a concrete wall (which made this AWFUL thud), ran into a wall and hurt my foot when I brutally kicked my locker. Sheesh. Am not feeling well, I am.   
  
Ciao! 


	5. Rafting Day: The Long Awaited

Yellowstone   
By Skye Rocket  
  
Disclaimer: The owned are: Jane, Allen, Trevor, Kelsey, Mom and Dad. Unowned are (I know you really don't believe that I own these people anyway): Chandler, Monica, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey. But I bet you didn't know I owned Matthew Perry, didja? Hahahaha. Ahem. Sorry. *bows* Thank you.   
  
A/N: Hurrah! My headache has fled, for the most part. Yay for me. Anywho...   
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
*-*-*-*Day Five*-*-*-*  
  
I awoke with a start as someone leapt onto the bed and pulled my hair.  
  
"What in the-," I began, but I saw Trevor and Allen jumping on the bed.  
  
"Guys!" Kelsey moaned sleepily, her ace buried in the pillow. "Stop it!"  
  
"You guys overslept!" Trevor cried. "And remember what today is?" Kelsey and I glanced at each other and a flicker of realization filled the room.  
  
"Rafting day!!!" the four of us shrieked. I smiled my biggest grin and leapt up. I flung open the drawer and pulled out my fading jeans, a blue t-shirt and a hooded sweatshirt. I also pulled out my bathing suit and flopped it onto the floor.   
  
I quickly changed while Kelsey went to go to the bathroom and brush her teeth. Allen and Trev were already dressed in their trunks and t-shirts. I ran out and took the vitamin for that day. Mom and Dad were over quietly talking to Joey and Ross.   
  
"Well, yeah, they said they always have spots open," Dad said. "They don't get as much business as the others." I knew what was happening right then. Dad was inviting all of them to come with us.  
  
*-*-*-*-*   
  
Kelsey, Allen, Trevor and I sat, crammed into Monica and Chandler's car. I suspected that Trevor and Allen made them sort of nervous.  
  
"So, kids," Chandler began. "You ever done anything like this before?"  
  
"No," we all said lazily.   
  
"You nervous?" he asked, but his voice sounded more than a little shaky. Monica must have seen it too.  
  
"Aww, Chandler, don't be nervous," she said softly, and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Monica! Watch the road!" Trevor shouted. Monica grabbed the steering wheel and swerved to avoid a group of bikers.   
  
"My god!" Kelsey said.   
  
"I have seen death, and laughed at it!" Allen said loudly. Monica grumbled and looked back to the road. I shrugged and pulled out the deck of cards.  
  
"Anybody up?" I asked, holding up a bag of chocolate kisses.  
  
"I'm in!" the three of my companions cried.   
  
----*----  
  
"You nervous?" Ross asked me as we got onto the bus to go to the river.   
  
"Nah, no way," I said. But now, I felt a little shivery. I adjusted my helmet and settled in next to Kelsey. I turned to her.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Yeppers," I replied.   
  
"Do ya believe in UFOs?" she asked suddenly.   
  
"Nope. But I do believe in aliens. I don't think they'd leave their home planet though. But how come if they're looking for intelligent life, they always find the dumbest people?"  
  
"Bad luck," Phoebe said in the seat in front of us.   
  
"Of course!" I said with a laugh.  
  
"Do you believe in UFOs, Phoebe?" I asked.   
  
"Sure!" she said enthusiastically. "I think I saw one once, when I was about 13 and I was living on the streets."  
  
"Cool! I think saw one at my cousins," I agreed. "Maybe some crop circles too."  
  
"What about the Loch Ness Monster?" Ross asked. "It's pretty close to a dinosaur," he added in dreamily.  
  
"Sure do!" Kelsey said happily. "Why shouldn't it be real?"  
  
"How about brain transplants?" Joey asked. "Do you see that in the near future?"  
  
"Yeah!" Allen was shouting. "You could put a chicken brain in a human and make a chicken man."  
  
"Wow!" Trevor said. "Or rhinoceros man!"  
  
"Hey, do you guys believe in Bigfoot?" Ross asked.  
  
"Heck yeah!" I said. "I saw one on the train, remember, Allen?"  
  
"Yes! That was pretty cool," he said, eyes shining. I hung my arm out of the window.   
  
"Jane, be careful," Trevor said. "A bear might see your hand there, hangin' out the window and might BITE IT OFF!"  
  
"Hey, Jane, remember when we went to Georgia and you stuck your hand out the bus window and the driver got mad and yelled 'Get your hand in the bus!!!'?" Allen said, laughing. I blushed.  
  
"That was humiliating!" I cried. "OK, I'm taking a survey."  
  
"Alright," Rachel said.   
  
"OK, bacon bits or croutons?"   
  
"Croutons," Rachel said surely.   
  
"Do you like Macadamia nuts or peanuts?"  
  
"Peanuts," she said, but she and Ross glanced at each other at the mention of Macadamia nuts.   
  
"Thick, bushy eyebrows: creepy or the next big thing?"  
  
"Creepy!" she said with a giggle.  
  
"All right, that's all. Very interesting," I said. "So, where are you guys from?"  
  
"New York," Joey said happily. "It's the best."  
  
"All of us are from Kansas," Kelsey said. "It's the worst," she added with sigh.   
  
"Well, we do have the creek," I said. "And Dairy Queen." I took a brief minute to fondly remember the days after dances and such where a large percent of the student body of our school went to wind down. Or maybe wind up?  
  
"Anyways!" Allen yelped. "So, do you guys believe in government conspiracies?"   
  
"Yeah! Maybe our tax money goes to creating a secret robot force to wipe out other countries' armies!" Phoebe yelped.  
  
"Don't steal, the Government hates competition," I said, remembering a bumper sticker I had seen on a car at one time. "What about animals becoming possessed?"   
  
"One time I saw a cat with red eyes," Joey said with a shiver. "Looked right through ya..." We spent the whole rest of the ride talking about the paranormal side to life and doing little surveys.  
  
***  
"Kelsey!" I said. "Look at our guide." She gave me a mega-watt smile.  
  
"You like him..." she said in a singsong way.  
  
"Well, maybe I do," I said, sitting in the boat. Monica and Chandler joined us soon in the boat and we pushed off the edge and began our way down the river.  
  
"Hi guys," the guide said. "My name's Jason."  
  
"Hey," Kelsey and I said together.  
  
"Are they your daughters?" Jason asked Chandler.  
  
"Nope, nope. We're staying in the same cabin as them and we all got to be friends and decided to come together," Chandler explained. I quickly leaned over to Kelsey.  
  
"We're friends? I thought he HATED us!" I hissed. She bobbed her head furiously.   
  
"I know!" she said cheerily. We returned to our seats and started paddling.   
  
"You know, you can get out if you want," Jason said.   
  
"Chandler, do you want to?" Kelsey asked. Chandler furiously shook his head.   
  
"Come on, Kelsey," I said, and we jumped out. The water was deep and freezing.  
  
"Oh my god!" I heard Kelsey yell from the other side of the raft. Trevor and Allen had also gotten out of the raft and were yelling at the top of their lungs. Ross and Rachel were laughing at them as they looked of the side of the raft at the struggling boys.   
  
Meanwhile, Joey and Phoebe had jumped out and were laughing as they flailed their arms. I grabbed the rope on the side of the boat and pulled myself in, sloshing water all over Chandler.  
  
"Ooh, sorry," I said as Kelsey flung herself over the side of the boat. I shivered, shaking my head, making water fly everywhere. Monica sighed.  
  
Soon we stopped for lunch. After I had a large bottle of Gatorade and a sandwich, Kelsey, Trevor, Allen, Phoebe, Joey and I ran down to play in the rushing river. We splashed each other and toppled over into the cold water. I sat in our raft as everyone else joined us.   
  
Now the rapids were getting closer and all of us were soaked. I shivered; I was freezing. The raft bobbed up and down like a cork in a defective toilet (what a strange analogy).   
  
Kelsey squealed loudly as a huge wave washed into the raft and over her feet. I snickered and rested my arm on the side. I knew I should have been holding onto the handles, but I was very tired.   
  
Suddenly we hit a particularly rough patch and I flew out of my seat.   
  
"Yeaugh!" I cried, flying over the edge. Chandler reached his arm out and grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back in. Kelsey laughed in relief.   
  
"Jane! Are you all right?" Mom was yelling.  
  
"Yeah!" I cried back. I turned to Chandler. "Thanks!"  
  
"No problem," he said. Trevor and Allen were laughing their heads off and pointing at me, flopping around on the bottom of the boat as Ross and Rachel stared.   
  
"It wasn't that funny!" I yelled back.  
  
"Well that's where you're wrong," Kelsey said dryly. I grinned. Dad and Mom were talking to Joey and Phoebe. They had apparently moved on. I sat back in my seat, panting.   
  
"Sheesh," I groaned. I looked around quickly and seized the handles. The raft continued to jump up and down on the waves. Kelsey and I screamed things at the top of our lungs until Mom gave me a bad look. I blushed and stopped.   
  
"Now this is the very beginning of the rapids," Jason said from the back of the boat.  
  
"The BEGINNING?" Chandler said incredulously. "I thought that it was the end!" Monica put a comforting hand on his trembling arm. I sat back and did whatever I could to get ready, and that included making casual conversation...with Allen and Trevor.  
  
"Allen!" I said loudly. He looked over. "Isn't Jackass on tonight?" He bobbed his head a lot, or maybe it was just the effects of the raft. I leaned back over to Kelsey.  
  
"We can watch Jackass tonight," I said cheerfully.  
  
"What's that, some sort of teen music video countdown?" Chandler asked. Kelsey and I gasped.  
  
"You have never heard of Jackass?" Kelsey asked. "What about Johnny Knoxville?" Monica shook her head. I sighed.  
  
"O-kay. Johnny Knoxville is the host," I began. "Of this show where guys do the stupidest things they can think of, like getting dressed in a bear costume and wrestling an actual bear. But once a guy got dressed up as fairy and went around as the Park Meter Fairy and filling up people's expired parking meters."  
  
"Ah ha," Monica said. "Sounds...interesting."  
  
"Ooh, it really is," Kelsey said enthusiastically. The boat began bobbing up and down again. "You'll have to watch it sometime," she added as we began paddling. Now the splashing into the boat was becoming even more intense, and repetitive waves of water washed over my lap.   
  
I flew into the air again, but I fell back onto the seat after frantically flailing my arms to get back to the seat. I landed in a millisecond with a squeaky thud.   
  
"I am OK!" I announced proudly as the water churned. The four of us paddled with the encouragement of Jason. I sighed and ran a hand through my damp hair.   
  
Soon we were in between huge rocks. The raft bumped against them. I expected us to start moving again, but it didn't happen. We were stuck on a rock.  
  
"Aww, crap," Jason muttered and hoisted himself over the edge of the raft. He loosened a knot in the rope and jumped back in. We continued on our way down the river.  
  
Soon we were at the end. I shakily got out of the raft and climbed up the hill to where the bus was waiting. Kelsey followed me up the stairs on the bus to our seats. Jason handed us each a towel and I wrapped myself up in it, sitting down.   
  
"That was great!" Trevor was shouting. Allen bobbed his head in agreement. I rested my wet head against the window and closed my eyes.   
  
***  
"Mom, I'm hungry!" Allen whined after we had gotten dressed. I groaned and slapped at a mosquito on my ankle.   
  
"Well, there's a restaurant down the road," she grumbled.   
  
***  
I sat in my chair in the dingy restaurant with elk heads, Budweiser signs and stoplights as the source of decoration. I rested my head on my hands.   
  
"And what can I get for you?" the waitress said, smacking her gum.  
  
"Coffee. Sugar. Cream," I said dully. Ross and Joey glanced at me. I shrugged.   
  
"Okay," she said, waltzing away. I sighed and pushed my hair out of my eyes.  
  
"Tired, sweetie?" Mom asked. I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"I guess so. I'm drinking coffee, aren't I?" I asked.   
  
"Yes, that is what you're doing, isn't it?" Dad said dryly. Allen and Trevor were whispering and pointing at me, giggling loudly.  
  
"What?" I said agitatedly, folding my arms.  
  
"We were just talking about when you almost fell out of the raft," he said with a smirk. I sighed.   
  
"It was an accident," I said, trying to persuade him. Trevor shook his head.  
  
"Nah nah. If Chandler hadn't grabbed you, you would have fallen in," he said with a cackle. I shot a look at Chandler, who wore a smirk. Kelsey put a hand on my shoulder, knowing that my temper was kicking in. I sighed as the waitress came over and placed our drinks in front of us. I took a long sip of the steaming coffee.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. So it was my fault," I said to Allen and Trevor, who raised their hand in victory. I smiled sheepishly.   
  
Kelsey sat on my right side and Rachel on my left. I took another gulp of java and sat it down on the coaster with a picture of a buffalo on it. I anxiously drummed my fingers. Soon the waitress sat a hamburger down in front of me. I quickly unfurled my napkin and dug into it.   
  
Allen and Trevor attacked their identical kiddie plates of chicken fingers as Kelsey stabbed a fork into her barbeque beef. Mom and Dad politely nibbled at steaks as Rachel, Monica and Phoebe ate large bowls of salad. Chandler chewed on a mouthful of corn that came with his chicken and Ross and Joey feasted on steaks.   
  
I sighed happily and dipped a few French fries into a puddle of ketchup on the brown glass plate. As soon as I was finished, I shoved my plate away from me. Soon everyone else had finished. I stood up and we walked out to the car.   
  
I threw myself into the seat and turned to Kelsey.   
  
"My god, am I tired," I sighed.   
  
"Yep, me too," she said sympathetically.  
  
***  
  
"Put that down. We just had dinner," Mom was nagging Allen back at the cabin.  
  
"Geez, sorry," he said crabbily. Kelsey and I sat on the floor, a chessboard in front of us. Kelsey focused on the board.  
  
"Check mate," she said happily.  
  
"Nooooo!" I yelled. I faked tears. Chandler and Ross watched from their perch on the sofa.  
  
"She's such a good loser," Chandler mused as he watched 'Trading Spaces' reruns. (AN: I love that show! Anywho...) I gave him an amused look.  
  
"Well, you wanna see how much of a bad loser you are, Bing?" I asked aggressively, surprising myself.   
  
"Jane!" Allen's voice rang out. "Jackass is on now! There are 3 episodes on tonight!" He danced around from foot to foot.  
  
"Then change it!" I said as Chandler came to sit on the floor. I set up the chessboard.  
  
**Twenty minutes Later*  
  
"Checkmate!" I yelled, jumping up and dancing around the room. Chandler grimaced and let himself fall over onto the floor.  
  
"Good job, Jane," Kelsey said, giving me a high five.  
  
"You too, you beat me before," I said happily. We both danced around the room and clinked our root beer cans. We plunked ourselves down onto the couch and watched a group of men sliding down a hill in a plastic tub on top of a skateboard.   
  
"If this isn't comedy, I don't know what is," Trevor remarked as the tub smashed into a tree. We giggled as the men in the tub swore and rolled around on the ground.   
  
Now Ross and Chandler were sitting on the floor, Chandler concentrating hard on the chess game, determined to win. He moved a pawn forward, but just then, Ross captured his rook. Chandler banged his fist on the ground and growled.   
  
Next on the TV, two men and a woman guzzled down a gallon of milk each.   
  
"He's gonna blow!" Trevor shrieked excitedly as one of the men doubled over and began retching.   
  
"Oh! Gross!" Allen yelled as the man emptied the calcium rich contents of his stomach. The other man followed in suit. It looked like the woman might have been able to hold out at first. But soon she too had upchucked onto the ground. What a pity.   
  
We cackled together as a man got a bikini wax. Then, the same man got his head shaved. Then he jumped off a high dive with stilts on. A man was put into a heavy suit and hoisted up on a crane and smashed into a Port-a-Potty. A man crawled out of a dumpster dressed as a fairy and walked around putting change in people's expired parking meters.   
  
After the last episode, we had built a pyramid of all of the empty root beer cans. I was stretched out on the sofa with my arms flung over the edge. Trevor and Allen had moved to the floor to try to help Ross and Chandler play chess. Kelsey had just left to go buy more root beer (which she loved).   
  
But then Mom walked in the room.   
  
"What are you guys doing awake?!" she squeaked.  
  
"Watching TV," I replied innocently, attempting to sit up.   
  
"Go to bed!" she hissed. "Where's Kelsey?"  
  
"Buying root beer," Trevor explained.  
  
"We drank it all," Allen chimed in.   
  
"Well, I'm really tired, off to bed for me, good night!" I said quickly, waving to everyone and rushing from the room. In the safety of my room, I let out a sigh of relief. Just then, Kelsey stepped in.   
  
"Why are Ross and Chandler still playing chess?" she asked, mystified.  
  
"Chandler kept guessing that he could beat Ross, even though he sorta sucks at chess," I said softly. We changed into our PJs and went to sleep, laughing as Chandler screamed at Ross every few minutes.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Oh my. Every single time I start a new chapter of this I think it'll take me one day. Then one day escalates to one WEEK. Ah well. I heard on the news that there are lots of reports of RABID BATS in my area. How comforting is THAT? Also, does anyone know how to play the game MASH? I have looked EVERYWHERE online and cannot find the instructions! If you do, let me know. Thank ya much! Please review!  
  
See ya later, oh faithful friends.  
Skye 


	6. Jane's Bad Luck Becomes Self Evident

Yellowstone by Skye Rocket  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Matthew Perry. Ha!  
  
A/N: Hello again. Think that I was through? Nope! Ha! LOL, I'm ok, really.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said as mom gestured to my vitamins. I unscrewed the lid and put my fingers inside to get one of the florescent tablets out of it. Just like always. Or was it?  
  
Suddenly my fingers brushed against something sharp. I squeaked and yanked my hand away. I examined my index finger. A fresh drop of blood had blossomed there. I turned back to the small bottle on the counter. My face contorted in horror.  
  
A pill climbed out of the jar. It had developed bright red eyes and long, dripping fangs. I screamed as it leapt on me, biting at my hair…  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Auggggggh!" I screamed, toppling over the edge of the bed. Kelsey was nowhere to be found. In panic I shuffled my long mane of hair around, searching for blood-sucking vitamins in the hair. I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank god," I murmured, standing up. Just then, Chandler and Rachel came into my room.  
  
"You okay, hon?" Rachel asked. "We heard you scream." I blushed bright red.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," I said. "Just had a little creepy dream. And fell on the floor."  
  
"Well, what'd you dream about?" Chandler asked. I sighed and looked towards the floor.  
  
"I dreamed that my vitamins attacked me," I said sheepishly. Chandler snorted and Rachel slapped on the arm.  
  
"That sounds awful, dear," she said. "Your parents went to pick up some breakfast stuff with Monica."  
  
"You know, Jane, I've had some weird dreams too," Chandler said, proceeding to tell me about being naked in front of the whole class in high school, and let's just say something was taken out and a phone was added in.  
  
"Erm, that's great…"I said, gradually inching away from him.  
  
"Well, anyway, your parents are taking Monica and Joey with you guys to see the fountain paint pots," Rachel said. I clapped my hands.  
  
------------  
  
"Mom!" I whined. She looked down at me. I motioned for her to come closer so I could whisper to her. She and Dad kept poking around the gift shop or the visitor's center. "I hafta pee!" I squealed. She pointed to the restroom sign. I ran over to the door and ducked inside.  
  
I ran to the first stall I could find and locked the door. When I had finished I pulled at the lock. It didn't move. I jerked at it again. I was the only one in the bathroom. I grabbed the handle and pulled as hard as I could, expecting it to give way. It stayed firmly locked.  
  
"Help me!" I screamed, panic setting in. "Help!" But no one came. I banged a fist on the door. I opened my mouth and swore off a string of profane words that would make my parents wither up and die of shame. I shouted for help again but nothing happened.  
  
  
  
I stepped back a few steps until I was right up against the toilet and attempted to deliver a solid kick to the door. But I only succeeded in squashing my toe. I screamed loudly.  
  
"Let me out! I'm dying in here!" I screamed as loud as possible. But the bathroom was tucked back in a corner. I had no idea if anyone heard the thirteen year old in the bathroom crying for help.  
  
Wild thoughts ran through my buzzing mind. What if no one found me for hours? Days? WEEKS? What if I ran out of food and had to stay alive by eating only toilet paper and drinking from the toilet? Where would I sleep? How would I keep from being bored? Would anyone speak up at the family reunions and say 'Kurt, Karen, you used to have a daughter, right?' and my mom and dad would sigh and nod sadly. Then my mom would say 'Yeah, yeah, we did. But that was before she disappeared and we never found her.' And then they would all nod and pat my dad on the back and give my mom a comforting hug, while I counted my fingers and toes in the bathroom stall, slowly driven into insanity.  
  
I stepped up onto the toilet seat and looked over into the next bathroom. "Maybe I can climb over!" I thought, a glimmer of hope in my brain. I lifted my leg up and tried to shimmy over the wall.  
  
But my head wouldn't even fit through the small gap between the top of the stall and the ceiling. I lowered myself to the ground and sat down. I hugged my knees to my chest. I was getting restless and stood up. Why, oh, why couldn't I have brought my backpack in with me? It had my Gameboy, a couple of novels and a bag of gummi worms in it. Why me? I was to die in a bathroom stall.  
  
I began furiously kicking the door over and over again. "God! Someone help me out of here!" I shook the door from the top repeatedly. "Arrrgh!" I fell onto the floor. My chin rested on the pristine, white floor. I looked at the gap.  
  
"I…I could fit through that…" I said. It was a miracle. I was saved by a ridiculous outburst. I ducked my head under the door and crawled under the door as fast as I could. I stood up and danced around the room.  
  
"I'm SAVED!" I cried blissfully. I twirled around on my toes and screamed happy phrases. I flung open the door and ran out, still in happy, crazed…happiness. I was still so happy.  
  
"Good lord, Jane!" Allen shouted loudly. "You must have really had to clean out your colon!" People were staring at us now. I blushed furiously. Trevor laughed his head off. I was so embarrassed. But that seemed to be the way things were going that day.  
  
I walked over to where Mom was looking at a pair of arrowhead earrings with Kelsey and Monica. They all stared at me. I shrugged.  
  
"Jane? Are you all right?" Mom asked softly. I sighed.  
  
"Yeah. I got…locked in," I said. "I was screaming for you! Didn't ya hear me?" Kelsey burst into giggles. Mom pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Oh my god! It was awful!" I shouted. Monica and Kelsey started to laugh hysterically. I was mortified.  
  
"It's not funny," I grumbled.  
  
---------  
  
On the way home in the car, EVERYONE knew about what had happened to me. I had had to tell my horrific bathroom story. Each time, everyone laughed as if they'd never heard it before. I buried my face in my hands.  
  
"It isn't funny!" I said after Monica made yet another pun. Kelsey and Joey sat in the backseat with us. Joey sat next to me for some reason, separating Kelsey and me. He patted me on the shoulder.  
  
'This blows!' I thought. I shoved a gummy worm into my mouth and chewed it. My head rested on the window. My brain rattled, but it was slightly comfy. I was stiflingly bored.  
  
I just hoped the rest of the day would be good.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I suppose it was better when we got home. We had Kentucky Fried Chicken and cake for dinner. I beat Ross and Chandler at chess. Allen was forced to apologize about the whole 'colon' incident.  
  
"This is boring," Kelsey piped up. We exchanged glances. I sighed, exhausted. Being locked in a visitor's center bathroom really takes a lot out of you.  
  
"Well, why don't you go to sleep?" Rachel said with a yawn. It was late into the night. But somehow, it was like an unsung challenge. Whoever went to sleep first would fail.  
  
"Nah. But if you want to, you can," I said with a laziness in my voice. Rachel sighed and shook her head. There was a burning silence that filled the room. We sighed again and no one said anything. I sipped at my glass of water, trying to get the cool temperature to somehow keep me awake.  
  
The minutes passed. Nothing especially interesting happened. Seconds faded into minutes, minutes faded into half hours…you get the idea.  
  
"Fine, fine," Rachel grumbled at eleven thirty. "I'm too tired!" She walked slowly off to her room. Kelsey and I exchanged high fives.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Oh what fun! [cheers] I am OUT of school, baby! What a lucky child I am! Anywho, hoped you enjoyed, since I know I did…? Leave me a review!  
  
Til Next Time,  
  
Skye Rocket 


End file.
